


Boys, Boys and More Boys

by LittleWooseok



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), AB6IX (Band), ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWooseok/pseuds/LittleWooseok
Summary: Kpop boy groups/bands short stories made by songs I listen to during the day.





	1. AB6IX Dahwi  [Soulmate?] (Soulmate by Zico ft. IU)

“This boy and I have been friends since we were young. It's become so hard for us to be apart from each other for more than two days whenever his mother allowed him to be home. It was quite hard for him and my mom knew it was so she took him in when the murder happened he wasn’t the same after it. He would always smile every time he saw me before school and after school he was always happy when he was with me but when she died he became quiet towards people he almost never spoke if I was with other friends and once he was moved into our house after being in the orphanage for two months. My mom was quite stressed before he was with us. We had press outside our house, her work and following me to and from school. It became something big on tv causing them to have a trial since there was speculation regarding him to actually have murdered his mother and almost set the house on fire.

The trial was put up all over the national television sobbing over being in the same room as him. It hurt to see him like that shaking as shiny tears ran down his little face. Nose red, Lips plump from being bitten, Eyes puffy from crying it was like I was watching a movie..A very sad one a movie about boy who lost everything when he was called down from the stand he was shaking so much that he could barely walk his eyes were wide with fear as he sat down on his chair the judge look worried his eyes had tears in the corners he sniffled before wiping them with the back of his hand. His father was up talking about his issues and how he caused his mother to want to kill herself because of the death of her second baby. His older sister died when his mother gave birth. How she died is unknown. The mother never told her husband. Well why should she? He was terrible to her constantly beating on her using her how he wants but it wasn’t so bad is what she said to people who saw the bruises and the fake smiles and apologies. My mother. She was there for it all with his mom and now she’s gone and his dad is in jail for life but him? He’ll never be the same and it hurts me”. The counselor hummed in response pushing his glasses up writing on his piece of paper “How old is he?” only a year younger than me “16” he nodded writing it down “Daehwi?” I looked up from my fingers looking him dead in the eye “Do you...well this just a thought do you like this boy?” I paused my heart sank into my stomach ‘I don’t know…I shouldn’t right?” he smiled reaching into a drawer next him on his side of the drawer he showed me a picture of him and another man kissing I looked at him “Your..” he smiled looking at the photo “That’s my soon to be husband” he returned the picture into his drawer smiling softly at me “We’re getting married in America where it’s legal currently” he looked relaxed then being pent up and curled into his chair listening to me.

Our session ended when the bell rang that lunch was over he sighed “Come talk to me if you feel like that again Daehwi” I nodded he smiled shyly before closing the door everyone started coming down the hallways all heading back to class I sighed joining into the frenzy of students heading to class together I kept my head down as we all pushed towards our classrooms I still felt conflicted about him and now I have to see him I do look forward to seeing him but my heart just closes up when I think about him.

It beats fast oh there he is he stood outside my classroom clutching his arm I pushed more past the other student joking with each other when I reached him he looked up at me his big brown eyes shown my reflection and sparkled he gave me a sheepish smiled before grabbing onto my uniform it’s beating again it’s in my ears calm down Daehwi calm down! I smiled “Let’s go yeah?” he nodded looking happy even though he wasn’t smiling I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as we started down the hall I glanced over at him his green eye shined brightly by the light from the windows his brown hair almost covered his eyes though so I could only my mouth twitched into a smile he glanced back at me I felt butterflies again he pouted tilting his head cute.


	2. A.C.E Byeongkwan [Bubble Gum Boy] (Bubblegum by Clairo)

Byeongkwan was interested very interested in a boy by the name Oh Eunji, he knew that cheating was wrong but the boy was short, hair jet black, brown eyes soft yet full of power, his slim petite body making his uniform look huge and baggy on him. Byeongkwan was walking to school with his girlfriend she was holding onto his arm while her friend walked on the other side of her Byeongkwan didn't mind her friends sure they did get on nerves when they would make fun someone for no reason other than picking on them for something they can't control Byeongkwan usually didn't much nor did he let it go he was always like that ever since he was a kid.

"Hey darling, do you want to go to karaoke tonight with the girl's and I?" Chaeyoung looked up at me her lipstick was fading and I could see the foundation covering up the hickies I gave her "I have to work tonight and I got some homework to do" she pouted looking upset "But it's been like forever since I heard you sing and can't you make one of the nerds do the work for you?" I sighed tilting my head to the side "Babe I'm not going to bribe them to do my work and maybe on a weekend I'll play a song for you at my house" she huffed frowning "But that weird midget lives by you and I hate seeing him he's disgusting" I frowned "Then your house?" she nodded pulling me closer.

=========================================

"Yo Jason!" I rolled my eyes smiling towards my friends "I told you not to call me that didn't I? I punched his shoulder he smiled laughing "Didn't I tell you not to call me mom?" I chuckled laying my hand on his shoulder "Sorry Donghun but you do act like our mom" he scoffed rolling his eyes "I agree Kwannie you do" Junhee added Sehyoon ran a hand through his hair smiling his big toothy smile "So um Sehyoon have you heard anything about Eunji?" he shook his head "Why are you so obsessed with him?" I rolled my eyes balling my fists "I'm not obsessed with him alright-" "But your getting angry" he pointed his finger accusingly towards my face I huffed "Answer the damn question" "Ooh fiesty are we?" I raised my hand he laughed "Okay okay don't get all violent all I've heard is that he's making money by selling his body, he's being beaten up by loan sharks still and well he just came out of the bathroom with some dude just now-" I whipped my head around just to catch a lanky boy handing him some money his hair was a complete mess, his lips were red and plump, his uniform was wrinkled, his shoe was untied and his eyes were hooded looking like he didn't get any sleep.

The older guy pushed him up against the wall before heading off somewhere I watched as other students stared at him like he was a wild beast he shoved the money into his pocket picking up his bag off the ground outside of the bathroom he was walking right towards us he was unfazed by everyone's whispers and stares as he walked by my body went on auto-pilot as I grabbed his shoulder turning him to face me "Are you alright?" I looked into his eyes and he clearly wasn't he had unshed tears welling in his eyes as he stared blankly back at me Donghun grabbed my arm making me let go of him "Leave her- I mean him alone" I looked at him he looked afraid of the boy he tighten his grip on my arm "What the fuck Donghun? Let go" I growled at him I was ready to pounce the amount of anger that was filling inside me was too much Donghun frowned his eyebrows furrowing together "Shut up Kwan your just horny and it seems you'd fuck anything right now even a fucken prost-" I ripped my arm out of his grasped I tried punching him but I felt a strong hold on my arm I looked over my shoulder seeing Eunji digging his nails into my uniform slowly digging them into my bicep "don't..." he whispered he was staring down.

I relaxed and he let go of my arm "I'm sorry I-" "it's fine just....stay away from me you wouldn't want to lose the friends you have.." he whispered he glanced up at me and I finally noticed the smudged makeup showing bruises on his face and neck.

============================================

I felt off since that day every time I saw him I would feel the urge to be beside him I sighed leaning over the counter of the cafe it was slow as it was currently only 5pm many students were at cram school or doing other things I started cleaning the dishes that were in the sink my co-worker is currently on break in the back the doorbell rang as a group of kids entered the cafe I could hear them laughing and talking they were quite loud since the cafe was quiet everyone kept quiet whispering back and forth but the group of kids were loud and constantly swearing. I took the gloves off setting them aside of the sink I dried my hands before turning around to take the kids orders then I noticed s black haired girl standing towards the back of the group the girls smiled at me as they started ordering once they finished they moved aside to let the rest order as the others stepped forward I finally noticed what the black haired girl was wearing she was wearing a black skirt, a yellow cropped shirt, with thigh high fishnets and some black sneakers she kept her head low I noticed one of the boys had a arm around her petite waist trailing his hand up her cropped shirt.

"What do you want baby girl?" the boy looked at the black haired girl she didn't respond or even look at him he frowned he did something with his hand under her shirt which caused her to jolt and lift her head and that's when I realized it was Eunji I knew the hair looked familiar I smiled and he still seemed anxious though he opened his mouth but it only came out as a whisper the taller boy sighed,

"Speak up and tell him" he growled towards he did something again and his body jolted he bit into his looking from the boy then to me before taking a deep breath.

"Hey Byeongkwan it's been awhile..." his voice was strained, his body was tense and he couldn't keep eye contact with me.

"You're not getting anything since you cant seem to understand" the boy pushed Eunji to the side stepping forward towards the counter he continued to order before pulling out his black wallet he gave me the money looking me up and down he chuckled to himself before walking off with the group to go wait I sighed starting to work on making their drink s they were rowdy pushing and punching each other I started mixing the coffee with milk slowly before putting a cap on the cup I put it in the drink carrier when I turned around I saw Eunji standing at the counter, I smiled moving towards him "What can I get you?" he fidgeted with the money in his hand I've never seen him so vulnerable before he looked drained so fragile he sighed looking down before speaking "Uhm....I actually can't handle coffee so...could I please get-" I clapped my hands smiling "I know what you'll enjoy" I pull out lemons and strawberries showing him his eyes lit up staring at the fruits "I'll make it just for you but you have to do something for me" he froze he trailed his eyes up to me "i-if your asking about special favors r-right now i cant c-cause uh..i'm kinda already on the job so..." I lowered the fruits.

I felt my smile slide off my face "Does that mean your planning on..." he nodded slowly lowering his gaze "Eunji...I-....um....You-" the tea started whistling so i went slowly pouring it into a cup,

"Eunji what the fuck are you spewing?!" I heard one of the boys ask Eunji I turned around watching the boy grab his wrist tightly jerking him towards him Eunji looked scared not just scared terrified "You little slut, I payed you for you tonight I payed so much fucken funny and yet you're hitting on a cashier? hah...You really are like what those older fucks say" Eunji started tugging his wrist out of his grip but the boy wouldn't budge "L-let go...l-let go of me h-hyung L-" the boy slapped Eunji he fell to the ground everything slowed around me as my body went into auto-pilot I pushed the boy causing him to crash into the tables his friends rushed over cussing me out they all pounced on me the other customers all started yelling and frantically calling the police for help. I knew I couldn't take on five boys at once but damn did my body not give out I kept kicking and using whatever I could to stop them I was thrown into the counter I was punched in the face.

"Stop it!" Eunji was holding onto the guys arm tightly, tears streaming down his face as his whole body shook the boy scoffed "Slut" the guy spat he pushed Eunji down onto the ground straddling his petite waist Eunji kept trying to push him off that asshole started beating Eunji I laid there and fucken watched I couldn't get up I was frozen as I watched the boy that I loved be beaten he kept screaming for someone to safe him I lunged tackling the boy onto the ground I jabbed my finger into his eye he cried out in pain I kept pushing it further he grabbed my wrist, digging his nails into my wrist as his friends tried to drag me away "b-byeongkwan stop..i-it" I froze I looked at Eunji his face was red with blood he stared at me with such a devastated look I removed my finger from the assholes face rushing over to Eunji I knelt down beside him "H-hey I'm here Eunji, It's going to be okay shh" I moved his hair out of his face before I heard a loud crash the world shut out.


End file.
